


What If? British Royal Family fanfiction

by Love_of_fanfiction



Category: British Royal Family, British Royal Fanfiction, British Royalty RPF, Real Person Fiction, Royal Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fanfiction/pseuds/Love_of_fanfiction
Summary: What if not Prince William was the heir to the throne, but Prince Charles and Princess Diana had another first born. Meet Prince Alexander Edward Louis Philip of Wales. He was born on May 22 1982, Prince William's birthday in this story is June 21, 1983 and Prince Harry's is September 15th 1984.The pressure on Prince Alexander to find a wife is high, he needs to produce an heir, even if Charles is ahead of him. He's much loved by the people of the kingdom, he's truly his mother's son and everyone wants to see him happy. Prince Alexander doesn't want to settle for just anyone. He wants what William found with Catherine and Harry found with Meghan. Just when he was about to give up he meets a feisty young woman named Amelia and it's not long before he realises that he's found his true love in her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story of mine with yet another twist, I love the British Royal Family as some of you might have figured from my other works. I just thought this would be a nice spin on how it is and I hope you like it.**

Amelia and Alex 

"Amelia, are you leaving already?" Chloe called out to her from where she still lay in her bed. "Yes, I told them I'd go a bit earlier, I'm joining them into the small town near the Volcano national park. Don't worry if I'm not back before sundown. Nathalie is coming with me so no I'm not going without a teacher." she told her best friend as she simply turned over much to Amelia's amusement. 

They were in their second year of nursing school and had come over to Africa on their abroad Placement. They were only in their third week and the things they'd seen already. Well, it was enough to have taught them more than the school could ever have. No school or talk could have prepared them for what they would see out here. But it was a wonderful chance and she wouldn't have it any other way. When the doctors had asked who was volunteering to go near the monkey reserve, she'd been the first up. 

Then she had to talk to her teacher into going as well since she couldn't do anything unauthorised. But that didn't happen here, the need for aid was just too big, so the teachers cut in where they could as well. Nathalie was one of her favourite teachers, somehow she always ended up being her mentor during the Placement. And the two had formed a bond, Amelia knew things about her teacher, no others did and it was the same in reverse. She was just an amazing woman and Nathalie had seen the excitement to get out of the capital in her student's eyes and agreed to go along. She too was getting a bit sick of being stuck in this location. So many people coming for aid and there were never enough hands. 

"Ready to get going?" Nathalie asked her as the sun was still out, the darkness surrounded them. three land cruisers were lined up to take them and their gear up to the mountain village. Amelia was curious to see what difference it would be to the capital. So far they'd gone to every slum and it had brought her and Chloe nearly to tears. The two had gotten to know each other when they'd started school a year and a half ago and it had felt like they'd always known each other. Sure she had other friends from before that, Sophie was one of them. But Amelia despite her being social and such didn't have a lot of real friends she trusted with her life. there was Chloe, here with her on this trip. She'd like to count Nathalie and a few other teachers amongst them as well. It was a small campus and the teachers were close to their students. She had a handful to whim she was really close to. then there was Steven. He hadn't joined them on this Placement along with Fleur, those two had decided to do their placement in Belgium, their country. 

Amelia on the other hands was the ever adventurer and wanted to see what lay outside of those borders, she really loved travelling whenever she could get away with it. And then there was this opportunity, how could she have said no to that? 

"Yes, early though considering we only got in at 11," she told her friend as Nathalie held out a cup of tea for her student and friend. There were these people you got to meet where you felt an instant connection with. Amelia was one of those people and she'd become near and dear to her heart. It was amazing to see her grow and spread her wings in the way she did with all the hurdles that were thrown her way. 

A class that till a few weeks ago had only been mean to her ever since they'd started last year. Together with Steven, Fleur and Chloe they'd been the odd ones as they'd been called, didn't belong to the class. And then a few weeks ago the rotten apple as she was called finally stopped with her altitude and things got better. but it never brought Amelia down, it made her even more stubborn in what she wanted to reach in her life. She was the best of her class and wasn't about to be brought down due to what they did to her. 

"Well, it wasn't my idea to go drinking last night." Nathalie pointed out as Amelia let out a groan. "Blame Chloe, she can sleep in more or less, I can't," Amelia told her as Nathalie sat there snickering at the bond between those two. if they weren't so different in looks, they would surely be mistaken for siblings seeing as how close they were. 

"She wanted to celebrate or second to last week here." Amelia pointed out as she lifted the cup of tea to her lips and let out a sigh as the taste hit her tongue. The joke was that she was the only nurse not to drink coffee in their team. The fact was she didn't like coffee and couldn't handle it very well either. She got always nauseous when she drunk it. So the best idea was to just stay clear of it and she didn't mind at all. Tea was great as well, normally she'd drink orange juice in this hot weather. But it was early and the morning still had a chill about it. 

Looking at the window, the light above her on since the trunk was still open she could see her reflection in the glass. Her blue eyes were alight with their usual glint, which would intensify if she was really happy or if she was up to mischief as they'd tell you. She had some bags under her eyes from the long hours they'd already put in during the last three weeks. 

"Are you still handling things?" Nathalie asked her, it was a worry with each of their students, they were used to hospital life without a doubt and Amelia always performed to the point where she'd always get a job offer for when she was finished school. She'd been her Placement mentor for 4 of her 6 past Placements and had seen how well she did. She was great at distancing herself from anything that could hurt her. She wasn't good with emotions she'd tell everyone, but that was far from the truth. 

You would only need to see her with any of her patients to see how big her heart was for them. She cared about them, about their cares and worries, about everything that went on with them. She was great at being a nurse and believed she'd be a great one till she joined them as a teacher as she'd already told Nathalie. 

"No, yes it's tough but I'm handling it," she told her mentor with a reassuring smile and tone as the car shook to life and they were off for the nearly two and a half hour drive. Then they'd need to take another hour hike to make it to the village they needed to be at. 

"Still Amelia, if you need to talk about you can come to me, you know that. This isn't your run of the mill hospital Amelia, this is different." Nathalie told her as Amelia rested her head against the cool window of the car. "I know, but I'm handling it, for now, if I need to talk I'll come to you I promise," Amelia reassured her as the car started to get through the capital. Just when they reached the outers corners of the capital the sun started to rise and Amelia couldn't help herself but start taking pictures again. There was something about the simpleness of nature that always sucked her in. and the sunrises were always stunning here. 

"You looking forward to going home?" she asked her teacher and friend after a little while. "of course, I miss the kids and my husband." Nathalie told her as Amelia gave her a small smile, it's only a week and a half anymore." she told her teacher with a small squeeze of her arm. 

"And you?" Nathalie asked her with a tilt of her hand, knowing how close she was with her grandparents. It had been hard for her to say goodbye to them for six weeks, but it had been worth it. 

"Yea, I miss gran and gramps, I miss my two dogs. I'm just looking forward to being around familiar things again," she admitted, she had no doubt that this trip had been amazing, was even convinced that she'd come back when she was graduated. But she was looking forward to going home as well. there was nothing like home as they saying went and she truly believed in that. 

"I think all of us will be happy to be going home soon," Nathalie noted as the ride went on and Amelia decided to take a small nap whilst she still could. 

"You okay?" Nathalie asked as they stopped halfway during the hike, it was quite steep and both of them almost had it. They just wanted to get up there without being as breathless as they were. But they weren't going to complain out loud now were they. The carrier, carrying their stuff had it much tougher of that she was certain. "I'm alright, just didn't realise I was this out of shape." she joked as Nathalie snickered along shaking her head, only comments such as these could come out of Amelia's mouth. 

"Alright let's get going again." Someone called out as the got up and started hiking again. and then finally they reached a pretty flat clearing. Children were playing football and cheering before noticing them and running up to them. Amelia couldn't help but smile as she crouched down to hug each and every one of them. "We are getting ready in the pavilion." The doctor on the team announced as Nathalie and Amelia were the only nurses on the team, well she wasn't one completely yet. They went along, getting ready as they put out the stuff they needed and then they got to work. 

First, they started off by checking them over, if they really needed medical attention, they'd sent them off to the doctor. Which was in most cases and then they'd return to them for vaccination and then the needed medication the doctor had prescribed. 

They were only two hours when a small child was put in front of them. From the story she heard, the parents had died and now she was being looked after by the others. But when she saw the needle, she went off. "I'll go after her," Amelia reassured her teachers as she ran after her. "Just great," she muttered when she saw the child disappear into the woods. 

"Hey, little one where are you?" Amelia called out, realising she didn't even know the child's name. She just kept walking and calling out to the child, but didn't seem to have any luck in finding her and she was pretty certain that she'd gotten lost as well. "Well, this is so typically me." Amelia rattled off angrily as she kicked branches along the way. "What did that branch ever do wrong to you?" A heavy British accent voice said from behind her. "me getting lost." she grumbled before turning around and nearly falling flat on her face as she slipped on a piece of dirt, thank god for the stranger. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her as she put her palms on his chest. "Steady there, we wouldn't want you to get lost and hurt now would we?" he teased her as she looked up at him with squinting eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Of course not, we couldn't put the forest through that," she told him as she locked eyes with him and her jaw nearly hit the ground. One thing could be said about Amelia, that beside her great passion for further educating and studying. She had another great other passion and that was following the British Royal family, particularly Kate Middleton. In a lot of ways, she was the woman she wanted to live up to. And right now it stood of her was her brother in law, the eldest of the three Wales brothers. 

"Your Royal Highness." she greeted him as she did a wrong curtsy. "Please none of that, you didn't curtsy when you fell into my arms," he told her in a calming and reassuring tone as he put his hand on her arm. "Alright." she sighed, it still felt wrong though to be standing there in front of him. 

"Alexander or Alex," he said, extending his hand to her as she gave him a small smile which he returned. "Amelia or Lou as they also call me," she told him as he let out a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you, Lou," he told her as she returned the sentence. 

"So what does a lovely lady such as yours do to get lost in this forest?" he asked her as he subtly turned her around to the mountain village he supposed she'd come from. "I'm here for my nursing placement. My teacher and I were at the mountain village when a small child made a run for it when seeing the needle I was about to vaccinate her with. I came looking for her without much luck as you can see and now I got lost myself." she explained to him as he gave her a steady hold whenever she slipped on the slippery ground. It had rained pretty heavily last night and the woods were slippery and dangerous. And it seemed she had a knack for slipping as he put a steady hand on her back. 

"And what are you doing here if I may be so curious?" she wondered, looking up at him, with her small frame he was towering over her easily as he smiled down at her. "I'm here to check out a new charity of mine," he explained to her as she nodded her head knowingly. "And is it to your liking?" she asked him as he nodded his head. "yes it is. It's a great conservatory program." he informed her as she nodded her head. "You have a big heart for animals?" she asked him, knowing the answer already. Though she was more interested in Kate Middleton, the rest of the royal family had captured her interest as well. 

"And you, your placement, why come here?" he asked her in interest, none could deny that she was a beautiful woman. there was something about her that sucked him in without him even wanting it. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers just sucked her in and he couldn't help but be interested in her. she had such a warm and welcoming aura around her. It was hard to imagine that a woman like he didn't have anyone waiting home on her. 

"It was a chance our school provided and I wanted it, nothing special. It was always my dream to come to Africa, though my dream and reality are a bit different," she told him with a small chuckle as he saw the spark in her eye. 

"How come?" he asked her, asking questions about her wasn't so bad, he couldn't give anything away about himself that way. Although a warm feeling in his chest wouldn't mind sharing stuff with this woman. 

"I love nature, I imagined coming here to see the animals in their natural habitat, not in an enclosure where they can never be really happy. To see the amazing place that I've read so much about and dreamt so much about. But in the last three weeks and a half, we've been more or less stuck in local villages and medical centres. it's why we're here after all." she noted with a small shrug of her shoulders, she shouldn't really complain. She was here and it was still amazing. 

"I get you," he whispered, looking down at her as her head lifted to look at him. Those eyes of hers locking with his and it felt like she was looking into his soul. 

"The animals are really home here," he whispered as they paused to look at each other. "I guess I'll still have a chance to come here and help them as well. I'd love to volunteer at a centre," she told him as he smiled down at her. "An honourable idea." he agreed as she smiled up at him. "It is." she agreed with a small sigh. "any particular animal?" he asked her as they continued to walk to the village, she probably hadn't realised how far she'd gotten off the path. 

"Elephants," she whispered in an awed voice and there was no doubt that she spoke from the heart. "They're just so gentle for their size, I just love them. I once saw a documentary that they leave no one behind, they care for their herd, it was so beautiful. Even if it isn't their young they'll still look after it. They are a real family and then there was this scene where a baby had died and that mother. God, I still get chills when I think back to it. I wanted to crawl into the screen and help the baby elephant myself. I guess I've always been fascinated by them." she finished, her head tilted up to look at him again, she simply couldn't look away for two reasons. 

One he was the future king of England and why did she even talk to him. She was a nobody compared to him, he was a Royal, yes with no wife, but still. And yet it was so easy to talk to him, it didn't feel like an effort, it just came naturally to her and it felt amazing to talk to someone like that. 

"You really love them," he noted, hearing the passion and love in her voice. He doubted this woman could hide anything even if she wanted to. Her eyes spoke so much that it was there for him to read them. And her voice it was truly a voice to her soul. It echoed exactly what she must be feeling and it was amazing to meet someone like that. Someone so real that their own body would betray them if they even tried to lie. 

"You?" she asked him as he nodded his head. "I love them as well, they're incredible animals, I've had the pleasure of meeting a lot of them in real life, helping them. their really gentle giants," he told her as he smiled at the excited grin on her face and he couldn't help but share his story about it. 

"That must have been amazing," she whispered in awe and amazement as she heard him tell the story of when he'd bathed with them as he nodded his head. "It was." he agreed, letting her go through a narrow passage. if he was being honest he was taking the long road, he knew this forest pretty well from when visited. And he wanted to spend more time with her, not thinking of her teacher and the team she was with. 

"And your second favourite animal?" he asked her as she let out a chuckle. "Eagle." she grinned up at him as he laughed, those two couldn't be more different even if they tried. "And why may I ask?" he asked her with a chuckle, god despite how well she was able to be read, she was still full of surprises. 

"They're the fastest, they're free, they only have to spread their wings and go where they want to be. To just go where the wind takes them," she whispered in a soft voice and he knew by the tone of her voice that there must be more to the story. 

"Yours?" she asked him, changing the subject. "probably monkeys, but I love them all, probably as you do." he pointed out as she nodded her head. "I do, I grew up on a farm, still live on one, I couldn't live without animals." she admitted as it was his turn to smile down at her. "what animals?" he asked her, curious. 

"The strays, the ones no one else wants anymore. My grandparents are really weak to those. We've got horses, goats, sheep, cows, cats, dogs, name it, we probably have it." she told him with a small wave of her hand. 

"I'd love that." he chuckled as she smiled up at him with a small tilt of her head. "It comes with challenges," she admitted as he nodded his head at that as the trees started to open up a bit more. "Seems our time is over together." he pointed out with some regret as he smiled down at her. "So it would seem," she noted, she didn't know it, but she'd been gone for over three hours. Talking to Alexander for over a little of an hour and a half of that. It hadn't seemed that long though, she'd truly enjoyed her time talking with him. 

"Amelia Mertens, do you have any idea how worried I've been about you," Nathalie said, charging up to her as she enveloped the young woman in her arms. She cared about her as she did about her daughter. And when the small child had returned and she hadn't all sorts of thoughts had run through her head. She was just happy to see her back well and safely. 

"I'm fine Nathalie," she assured her in Dutch as she rubbed her hand up and down in a comforting manner on her back. "Do you know what mess it would have been to tell everyone we lost you in the Rwanda forest?" she asked her with a small smack on her arm as Amelia let out a small chuckle at the chaos that would have brought. "It isn't funny." Nathalie scolded her in Dutch as she shared a small smile with Alexander still beside her. "It's fine Nathalie, I haven't got a scratch and I had a great guide," she assured her as she motioned to Alexander beside her and she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't recognise him immediately. she supposed with the gruff beard it would be a bit harder. 

"thanks for bringing this troublemaker back to me," Nathalie said as she shook his hand. "Don't worry about it, she was no trouble at all, we had quite an interesting conversation and she held me company on my way back here," he explained to the seemingly worried teacher of Amelia and he wondered how old Amelia really was. She had wisdom to her that would make you think she was older than she really was. 

"We're staying here tonight, we went out looking for you and we'll finish up tomorrow." Nathalie told her charge as Amelia nodded her head. "guess we'll have a bit more time to talk." Alexander said with a happy tone. 

*** 

"I don't think your teacher knows who I am," Alexander whispered in her ear later that evening as they sat around the campfire, they'd have to get creative as to how they'd go to bed. It hadn't been planned, but Amelia didn't worry too much about it, the starry night sky above her was all she needed really. 

"I don't think so either." Amelia agreed with a chuckle as she saw her talking to a few people of the town. "It would leave me with a lot of things to explain though," she told him as he let out a small chuckle, seeing her shiver for the second time in a short space of time. She only had her outfit on from today and a hoodie she'd probably worn in the morning. Not enough to get her through the chilly nights by far so he shrugged out of his hoodie. "Here," he whispered softly draping it over her shoulders as she snuggled into it. "Thank you, but won't you get cold now?" she asked him a bit worried, looking at him and since they were sitting they were more or less on the same eye level. "don't worry about me, I can always steal some heath from you," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her playfully and pushed the thought away of how good it felt before pulling his arm back. 

"I guess that would only be a fair deal." she agreed with a small chuckle, feeling the warmth of his hoodie seeping into her, his arm around her had felt all too amazing to ignore. she wanted his arm to wrap back around her shoulders, but she should remind herself of who she was sat beside. They could keep amazing conversations. First, it had been about the animals. When he'd helped them to clean up after that, they'd talked about their school. And it's where he got to know that she was only 25 years old, 12 years younger than him. First, she'd studied Geography with a speciality in history. But when she realised that it wouldn't get her a job she'd gone back to school and decided on nursing. Apparently, there was a program in Belgium that helped people to study if they didn't get a job. And through that program she was here, studying to become a nurse. Then he'd finally started to open up to her about his years at a school where he too had studied Geography before going into the army and learning to fly a helicopter. Much like his brother William, he had joined the Air ambulance, but that of London. 

Then they'd talked about their passions from the animals to her curiosity for knowledge and his desire to serve his country. But now that he was a full-time royal he could no longer fly the helicopter. He didn't know how or when it had become so easy to talk to her, to open up to her. Probably from the moment they had met. 

"How much longer will you be here?" he asked her, curious to know if he'd have another chance of running into her. He knew she was staying at the capital with guest families. Her teacher, Amelia and her best friend Chloe were apparently staying at one place, whilst the others were divided over others. 

"A week and a half, on one hand, I'm happy to be going home, to see my grandparents and my two small dogs, but on the other hand I wished I could stay longer so I could see a bit more of this amazing continent," Amelia admitted as she let out a small yawn as the sound of the crackling fire and the small whispers of people talking around them talking lulled her in. 

"As you said, maybe you'll still have a chance at that," he told her, not wanting to see her down. He could understand her to need to see Africa, all of his family had a great love for this continent, so it wasn't hard for him to understand her fascination with it. "How long are you going to stay here?" she asked him, cupping the cup of tea in her hands which smelled very sweet and of red berries. 

"around the same time as yours then I'm going to Tanzania and then to Botswana. I'm helping out here this summer," he explained to her as she nodded her head at him. She could imagine that with such a public life such as it would be nice to come here and just be himself. She no longer saw him as HRH Prince Alexander of Wales, heir to the throne. No, she saw him as Alex, the kind, sweet, caring and amazing guy she got to meet. 

"Want to meet up tomorrow evening, I'm going into the capital tomorrow, meeting with people for a future tour here. I'm free in the evening, I'd like to take you out," he told her, deciding that to hell with everything, his role, his duty. It didn't matter here, this young and incredibly woman had captured his interest and wanted more time with her. 

"as much as I'd love that, I have the late shift tomorrow at the medical centre. Would it be too much to ask for a day later?" she asked him, maybe if she asked Chloe to switch she wouldn't make as much of a fuss about switching than about finding out the reason why. 

"The day after tomorrow?" he asked her as she nodded her head. "I've got a day off then," she told him with a small smile as he nodded his head. "It's a deal." he agreed when he saw her shiver again and pulled her a bit closer to him and ignored the voice that told him not to and listened to his gut that told him that this was right. 

**So that was the chapter, please do let me know what you think about it and expect another small preview to be headed your way.**

**Outfit**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you to the few who left behind a small comment. I hope the rest of you who read this story like it just as much. So here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

"So I guess it's goodbye for now from here on out," Alexander said as he'd helped them carry their stuff back down to the car. Anything to spend more time with Amelia was good right now, her teacher or anyone of her team for that matter hadn't figured it out just yet. He knew the people of the village knew, but they'd appeared to have kept quiet about it, for which he was all too happy about. 

"I guess it is." she smiled up at him through her shades she'd pulled over her eyes. He didn't want her eyes to be hidden but they were nonetheless. "Can I have your number, just so we don't miss each other?" he asked her as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and noticed it was close to dying so he quickly put his number in there and sent himself a text. 

"This." he started, handing her phone back. "Is for my eyes only, I know you can trust me," she assured him as she put it in her back pocket. Another thing where she seemed to be getting him as he gave her a small smile. "Amelia you ready or are you walking?" Nathalie called out to her as Alexander let out a chuckle. "she's a feisty one that." he told her, nodding towards her red-headed teacher as she nodded her head. "But I love her for it, she's more a friend than a teacher to me, she's pretty amazing," she admitted to him, but he'd seen the bond between them already and was happy that Amelia had a mentor like that. "I'm coming," Amelia called out something in Dutch as she turned back to him. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" she asked him as he nodded his head. "I'll send you a text of when," he told her as she nodded her head before he leant in to kiss her cheek. "I can't wait for it," he admitted as he saw her blush before turning around and getting in the car. 

"Sir if I may be so bold?" his RPO said from beside him. "T since when do you call me sir? And you've always been bold." Alexander pointed out, sharing a look with his PO and friend. 

"I think she's a great woman and I think she could be a great wife to someone I know." he pointed out as Alexander squinted his eyes at his friend. "She's pretty amazing." Alexander agreed as he waved back at her as their three cars drove off. 

*** 

"So you seemed to be pretty cosy with that guy." Nathalie started immediately from the moment she got in the car. "He's a pretty nice guy and I had fun talking to him," Amelia admitted waving towards him as he stood talking to his PO. "And handsome." Nathalie grinned at her student as Amelia turned to her with a shocked face. "What Lou, I've got eyes in my head as well." she pointed out as Amelia let out a small chuckle. 

"He isn't bad looking." she tried to stay serious but couldn't. But from how far she got to know him, he was far more beautiful on the inside, not that he was ugly on the outside. She simply couldn't let her heart run away with her again. She couldn't repeat her ex from three and a half years ago now. She wouldn't lose her heart yet again so quickly and she feared that with this guy she might be headed towards it. 

"He's from Britain no?" Nathalie asked her as Amelia nodded her head at her. "Yes, London mostly," Amelia told her, not wanting to tell her anything else. As far as she was concerned he'd forget all about her when she got back to Belgium and he'd go to wherever his life and duty took him. 

"You never know where the heart may take you," Nathalie told her as she watched Amelia looking out the window. "It's too complicated believe me," she told her with a small chuckle and a shake of her head. She couldn't get it what she meant, she didn't even know who Alexander was. How could she understand the complications of everything? 

But Nathalie was certain of what she'd seen. She'd even took a few pictures just in case for the future. if someone deserved to be happy it was Amelia, their close bond made them confine in each other about things and she knew how hard Amelia's life had been. And she wished her student nothing but happiness and she hoped that maybe she'd get to witness it like she'd seen the start of something beautiful as far as she was concerned. 

For now, she'd keep it to herself, knowing how private Amelia was, she only talked about things with people she really trusted. And she'd been stabbed in the back enough by people she'd thought she could trust like the rotten apple in their class. 

**** 

"So I heard you had an interesting day yesterday," Chloe noted, she'd switched with someone already when she returned to the capital so she wouldn't have been able to ask her. But the carriers on the team had been so nice to rat their mouth and now every one of her fellow students knew about her getting lost and returning with the handsome British fella. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told her as she did the charts of that day as was custom for the late shift to do. Along with checking those over who stayed overnight with one nurse of the centre itself. Although she was sleeping and snoring quite badly in the corner of the room. So all the work was left up to them. 

"The guy?" Chloe asked her impatiently. She loved her friends, she really did, but sometimes she wanted to wring her neck. She was like a dog with a bone and she didn't stop at all. If she wanted to know something she'd get it out of you no matter what. 

"It's complicated Clo," she told her as she put her pen down, rubbing her chest against the hard material of the scrubs she wore. "Guys are always complicated," Chloe told her as Amelia leant her head back with a groan. "This is way more complicated than you might even begin to think. and anyway he's gone his way, I've gone my way," she told her, she knew Chloe had the late shift tomorrow as well, so she wouldn't have to find out an excuse as to where she would go tomorrow night. 

"Believe me if it was something I'd tell you. But it isn't. I got lost in the woods, he brought me back to the village end of story." she told her, feeling bad about lying to her friends, but right now she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, she knew whatever she said to her friend would stay between them. But right now she wanted it to be a bit more between her and Alexander. Whatever was going on, hell she didn't even know it. 

But that didn't mean that Chloe gave up, no Amelia had to duck left and right in order not to give anything away. Chloe really was a dog with a bone. And right now here in the middle of Africa with none of their other closest friend around Amelia was Chloe's bone. 

Chloe knew her friend well and she couldn't lie to save her life. It was because of that she knew that something else was going on. Whoever this guy was had left its mark on her best friend and she wanted to know about him. Wanted to know why Amelia, bored with everyone who didn't have anything interesting to say got so fascinated that she talked so much with him. 

When she realised that she wouldn't say anything at all, which was so unlike her she decided to let it go for now. If she was ready she'd come to her herself. But she was simply too curious to start with and Amelia was convinced that by the time they returned to Belgium their friends would know all about it. Oh, the joys of having curious friends such as Chloe. She was happy to have her fall asleep later that night when they finally got home. Nathalie was already asleep as they got in bed as quietly as they could. 

**** 

"Hey Gran, gramps." Amelia greeted her grandparents as she sat in front of her computer. Connections were tricky, they weren't good, but she got to talk to them and see them. She made a quick scan of her grandfather. He'd had four open heart surgeries due to a mistake a heart surgeon had made during the first one. A case they'd won when they'd sued her, seeing as the one guy who'd had to repair everything afterwards had admitted as such. It had given her grandparents quite a large sum of money, they wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. But it shouldn't have happened and all of them knew that. If they could have spared her grandfather of that, they would. She could still see the image of him in the ICU so cleary and it had been three years now. 

So maybe it was a mistake of her job now that she always made sure that he was alright. but he seemed alright and that was a huge relief to her, her grandparents really meant everything to her. if something happened to them, she wasn't sure if she'd ever survived it. 

"Hey Lou, how are you?" Her gran asked her, she hadn't been too happy about Amelia going abroad, but she should know that Amelia didn't really stick home much. She needed to follow her heart, and her heart had told her to come here and she was happy she'd done so. 

"Great a bit tired, had a late shift last night together with Clo," she told them as she noticed her youngest brother in the background. He was only 9 years old, 16 years younger than she was and he was the spoiled brat of the family. His name was Milan and he really was the baby of the family, being the youngest of five would do that to you she figured. If he wanted something and he didn't get it from one, he'd go to the other. 

"You're almost coming home and then you have two months off." her gran told her with an encouraging tone, she could see the exhaustion in her granddaughter's eyes. But also the happiness and knew she shouldn't be holding her back as much as she wanted. But her eldest granddaughter, they'd mostly raised and could be seen as their daughter. She didn't like it to see her leave, not one bit. But she knew that Amelia would always follow her heart and that one day she'd have to make peace with it. 

"Hey, Milan." Amelia called out when he stuck his head between both of her grandparents and she let out a chuckle to see him sticking out his tongue at her. "hey bud." she grinned at him as he lifted a piece of paper. "Look Lou, I made you this, can gramps hang it above your bed?" he asked her as she nodded her head. "Of course, I'll think about it every night till I come home," she told him to see a smile forming on her little brothers face. "Can I sleep with you when you get home?" he asked her, as the oldest of five she'd had all of her siblings sleep with her. How could she deny her little brother when he missed her so much. "Of course, but no snoring," she told him as Milan let out a small giggle. 

"How was the village?" her grandfather asked her as she smiled softly. "Great, it was great to get out of the big city, we ended up staying overnight, which is why I couldn't call you. I got a bit lost in the woods when a child ran off, but a great guy found me and let me back to the village," she explained, thinking of Alexander and she wondered what he was up to at this moment. 

"Only you lou." her grandmother snickered as Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "I know, it wouldn't be me otherwise," she told them with a grin as they shook their heads at their granddaughter. Only she could get lost in a foreign country. It was so her that they didn't even think about it twice anymore. Thinking of all the mischief she'd gotten up to during her childhood, they should have known it would carry on into her adulthood. 

They talked for a bit longer before she decided to go out with one of her classmates. There wasn't much to do in this city but they loved going out and seeing what the city had to offer, it was so different from their own home town. It was such an amazing vibe and they couldn't get enough of it as they wondered the streets. 

Pulling her phone out when it pinged she saw it was a text from Alexander. "I see you're out and about?" read the text and she couldn't help but look around, how the hell could he know that? "Where are you?" she replied, looking around, scanning the faces of everyone they crossed. "I was at the cafe you passed." he replied as she turned around to see someone holding up his hand to her and saw that it was Alex. "You look wonderful." she got the next text and couldn't help but blush a little as she texted back. 

"Tonight, any special desires?" she asked him, she hoped he wasn't taking her to a fancy restaurant. A that wasn't her and B, the only thing she had with her were jeans, shorts and tops, nothing else. So that would have to do and she didn't really fancy shopping for a dress either. He'd just have to be happy with what she wore. 

"Just be you." came the reply as she smiled down at her phone. "Amelia, planning to get lost again, come on," Pauline called out to her as she caught up with her as they continued to get ahead on their day. She returned around four at her guest house to see Nathalie gone as she jumped in the shower. Alex had let her know he'd pick her up at sixish. She pulled on her best jeans and a simple blue top. Nothing special but it was what she felt comfortable in and what she had so he'd have to deal with it. If he couldn't handle her like that well, that was his problem. 

She penned down a note making sure that no one else would be worried when they saw that she wasn't home. "I'm going out with some of the team." she wrote, a small white lie, but she knew that Nathalie would put two and two together. And she hoped to be home before Chloe returned at midnight. 

She'd just left the house when she saw a Land cruiser driving up to her. "hey." Alex greeted her as he got from behind the wheel. "Hey." she grinned up at him as he leant down to kiss her cheek. "You look great." he complimented her as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she felt the blush rising to her cheeks. "thanks," she whispered softly as he took a hold of her hand, enveloped in his big one as he led her to the passenger's seat. 

"Is this okay?" she asked him as he drove off towards wherever he was taking her. "Of course, don't worry about it," he reassured her as he shifted gears whilst he drove towards their restaurant. He'd picked out something casual and hoped she'd like it. She didn't seem like someone who appreciated fancy things. She loved the simple things of life and wanted to honour that. Just a small yet great restaurant he knew or hoped she'd like. 

Pulling over he got out and quickly ran around to help her out of the car as she gave him a small smile. "such a gentleman." she teased him with a small nudge of her shoulder as he let out a chuckle. "Don't I know it, gran would smack me up the head if I didn't treat you like a lady." he told her as she tilted her head up to look at him. "the Queen?" she whispered softly as he nodded his head with a chuckle. "Yes the Queen," he told her as he rested his hand at the small of her back, nudging her softly inside and they were immediately lead to a small table in the corner of the terrace overlooking the capital. 

"You like it?" he asked her nervously as she looked around the place, her face towards the restaurant. "I love it, it really nice," she told him as a waiter came over to them. "Would you like to order some drinks?" he asked them as they shared a look, before looking down at the chart in front of them. "I'll take the burning passion please," Amelia told him as she handed him the chart as he gave her another to pick out their dinner as Alex decided to go with the same. "Shouldn't you have taken lost in Uganda, although it's rather Rwanda with you." he teased her as she squinted her eyes at him as he let out a small chuckle. "Just saying," he added as she let out a small giggle. 

"Only I can do things like that. I was lucky you were there," she told him with gratitude, who knew how long she would have wondered around. She would truly have been lost if he hadn't found her and she was really grateful for that. 

"don't worry about it," he reassured her as their drinks were placed in front of them and they picked out their dinner before they were left alone again. "So what did you do except for wandering around?" he asked her as she tilted her head as she took a small sip of her cocktail. "I called back home, made sure my grandparents were alright, I always worry about them," she admitted as they got sucked into the atmosphere. 

"Why's that?" he asked her as she tilted her head away for a second. "They raised me, I'll spare you the details. they're just everything to me and my grandfather had a bit of trouble with his heart a few years ago despite his young age. He had a broken valve after ablation. The surgeon turned out made a huge mistake which has cost her greatly. Both professionally and financially. But her mistake made him have four open heart surgeries in ten months. He's been fine since then although he has bouts of fainting and such so I always want to keep an eye on him." she explained as Alex nodded his head, not liking what he was hearing. How could a surgeon make a mistake? 

"Didn't she admit her mistake?" Alex asked her as Amelia shook her head. "She covered it up at first, saying they'd missed the broken valve. But honestly even we as nurses can see that so it's crazy. And then she said she'd repair it, where she messed up even more than at the start. Another surgeon was called in to assist, he testified in court that he came in a room filled with Choas with a surgeon who didn't know what she was doing anymore. He fixed it but Gramps was in an induced coma for almost four weeks due to her mistake, which they covered up again." she explained and he could hear her voice growing heavy with emotion as she thought back to that time. 

"He's never been the same really, but once he got out of the coma, during which he got operated twice more to repair the damage. They didn't admit to it even then, he'd had three open-heart surgeries in three weeks and they didn't think to admit to their mistakes. And then nine months later he couldn't breathe anymore so we called the ambulance, he was transferred to the hospital where they operated on him months before. There the surgeon who came in to save everything and who testified finally admitted that they'd made a mistake and had been trying to cover it up. Needless to say, they paid the price for that, a few people lost their job over that. I'm quite protective over the people I love and my grandparents are at the top of that list. me and my nurse friends made sure that the surgeon who made the mistake won't have any patience anymore. bad publication travels faster than good ones even though she'd started at another hospital and last we heard the order of doctors threw her out as well due to ethical mistakes." Amelia finished, Alexander having put his hand on top of her halfway through seeing that telling him wasn't easy for her. 

He couldn't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for them. For doctors to cover up mistakes like that, they were there to save people, not to nearly kill them and then to cover it all up. "If you ever need to talk I'm here," he told her as she gave him a small grateful smile just as their dinner arrived at their table. 

"Are you close to yours?" she asked him, not sure if she was stepping over boundaries. They hadn't really put out rules here. "Not as close as you are to them. Those on mum's side have passed away already. So it's just gran and gramps." he told her as she nodded her head at him, listening attentively as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips. 

"But yea we're close you could say. Gramps has been struggling a bit more recently, we're all getting a bit worried. But he's 98 so we know that there will be a day." he told her, really opening up to her this time, he didn't care anymore. Amelia made him feel great and safe enough to open up to. He wondered if this was what William had with Catherine. 

"it's never fun to say goodbye, not even the quality of life they've lived takes away that hurt." she told him, turning her hand under his as he linked their fingers, squeezing her hand a tiny bit. "that's beautifully said," he whispered, locking eyes with her. 

"It's true, isn't it. it's still goodbye even for me it's hard as an outsider at times. If you need to talk I'm here for you okay?" she told him as he gave her hand another squeeze. "Thanks," he whispered as they continued to eat with one hand, and it didn't bother them at all. 

"What would you have done if you'd stuck with Geography?" he asked her after a little while. "Oh god, I've always history and science, I'd probably have done something with that, I'm not sure. I'm happy to pick it up as a hobby now. Learning about it still whenever I have time." she explained to him as he let out a chuckle. "Amelia, the immortal studier," he told her as she tilted her head to the side. 

"Why not, all this knowledge is at our disposal, it would be a mistake on our part to let it lay on the side of the road. There was a time knowledge was hard to come by," she told him as he nodded his head at that as he got to know more and more about her on a deeper level. 

"And you, what would you do if you didn't have your duty?" she asked him, finishing off her plate, but didn't let go of his hand, it felt way too good to do that. "Fly helicopters, maybe even fly F16's, I've just never been allowed to do it," he told her as she nodded her head, she couldn't imagine living with that pressure, it couldn't be easy. 

"But you flew for London Air ambulance?" she asked him as he nodded his head. "Yes, the best time of my life. Although search and rescue were pretty great as well, I love Air Ambulance more," he explained to her as she nodded her head. "You got to help in a more important way," she noted as he nodded his head, happy to know that she got him without words. 

"And what would you do after you graduate?" he asked her as she tilted her head. "I'd love to become an emergency nurse. work at the A&E, help people when you're most needed. Join Be-fast, the team that travels to places where a natural disaster happened as well. I just want to be of use. I hate it when I do just routine things. Don't get me wrong it's a part of the job. But as far as nurses go, there need to type in it. I couldn't work on oncology. I had a stint there and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. Seeing the pain and hopelessness, you can't say here I'll give your medication. No, it's making them sick and without certainty, they'll survive. I have great admiration for those nurses. But I'll be happier at A&E, I'm not saying I won't have to deal with death there. I'm not that hypocritical, but for me, it's where I'll be of most use." she explained to Alex as he nodded his head in understanding. He understood the need to feel of use to people. 

"It's hard to visit those places for a few hours, oncology and such, let alone work there," he told her with a shake of his head, he couldn't imagine those people had to be and had a great admiration for them. He couldn't imagine what Amelia must have gone through at that ward. 

"Can you always pick your ward?" he asked her as she shook her head. "We select the places, but never the ward, the director picks that for us. Only this we could decide and our final placement we can pick as well. But Nathalie was going to make sure I got to do A&E next." she told him with an excited smile as he let out a chuckle, thinking of the feisty red-headed teacher. 

When their dessert arrived way too soon for them. it felt like only an hour had passed, but a glance towards the clock and they knew it was eleven. They'd just talked and talked and loved talking to each other. Getting to know each other better and it really felt amazing to be spending time with each other. Alex forgot that he was a Prince as did Amelia and they were just themselves, nothing more. 

"Want to have a taste?" Alex asked her when he saw her eyeing his sorbet as she let out a small giggle before nodding her head shyly as he held the spoon out to her. their eyes locked as he fed her, closing her mouth she let the sorbet melt on her tongue before biting her lip. God that room had all of a sudden gotten a lot hotter. "You want to a taste of mine?" she asked him, looking down at her brownie as she broke off a piece. Holding out her fork their eyes locked again as she held out the fork for him as his mouth closed over the piece of chocolate. 

"Yours is much better," he told her as they both let out a small chuckle. Alex paid the bill once they were finished and it was with reluctance on both of their parts that they headed to the car. Their hands still enclosed together, both of them comfortable around each other as she let out a small shiver. "Cold?" he asked her as she nodded her head at him. "A little," she admitted as he let her hand go and pulled her into his side. 

god, she really needed to be careful here or her heart would never be the same again. They were playing with fire and knew it was dangerous, but they only followed their heart and what felt right, it was like they'd known each other for years without even trying. They were so comfortable around each other than Alex, normally guarded about what he shared, no longer worried about anything he shared with her. He trusted her and he'd never trusted anyone this quickly, but she made it easy. 

"I don't want this night to end," Alex whispered as he drove her home. God, when had he gotten this soppy? 

"Me neither, I had a great time," she whispered, looking at him through the darkness of the car. "Five more days," he said as she tilted her head in confusion. "You staying here." he pointed out as she nodded her head. "Yes, I forgot about it," she admitted, leaning her head back against the headrest. 

"Join me?" he asked her slowing the car in front of the house. "Where?" she asked him not sure where this was going, her heart was already heading the way it shouldn't and she had no say over it whatsoever. 

"When I go to the preservation camps. You say you wanted to volunteer, join me?" he asked her with a hopeful tone as she looked ahead of her, it did sound incredible to be going to preservation camps, it would fulfil one of her dreams for certain. But what with Alex, where were they headed, it was so confusing and complicated. She didn't care about their age difference she never had. But the fact that he would one day be king of the United Kingdom, that was only to start with. Well, how did one go about that? She couldn't date him, it would never work. 

"I don't have any clothes anymore, I've almost used everything up," she told him, turning back to him. "Than go home, spend some time with your family and join me in a week or two?" he asked her, his hand taking hers again. He was purely going on instinct at this point and wanted to share that experience with her. He wanted to be there when she met an elephant close by for the first time. When she got to see all those animals from close by. 

"I'll think about it," she told him, as he nodded his head. "Of course," he whispered, squeezing her hand in his. "I really had a brilliant time Amelia, I hope to have a repeat of it soon," he told her as she gave him a sheepish smile when a knock was heard on her side of the car and she nearly jumped through the roof of the car. "CHLOE!!" she screamed out, her hand resting on her chest as she felt her heart beating out of her chest as Alex said laughing his head off beside her having seen her. And it seemed it was her best friend and she had just as much of a mischievous streak in her as Amelia did. 

"One day I'm going to kill that woman," Amelia muttered to herself as Alex laughed even harder. "I think I better let you go to your interrogation," he told her with a hint of amusement. "It's great to know at least one knows what I'll be enduring soon," she told him as he let out a chuckle before he leant in to kiss her cheek. "Go be with your friend, I'll text you tomorrow," he told her and she hoped he would and that her feeling of how everything had gone down hadn't been wrong. 

Alex, on the other hand, had to fight hard not to kiss her on the lips. What the hell was this woman doing to him? they'd known each other almost four days and already he was losing himself and he didn't mind one bit. "promise?" she asked him unsurely as he nodded his head. "Promise," he told her and he could read the doubt in her eyes and wanted to hunt down whoever had hurt her in the past. 

Kissing his cheek, she got out of the car and saw Chloe leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "Okay, that was nothing." Chloe pointed out towards the car. 

Amelia's outfit

**So that was the chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it please do let me know below and expect a small preview to come your way. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that all those reading this new story are liking it so far. Here's the new chapter.**

"Oh god." Amelia groaned that her friend with a bone wasn't going to let it go right now. She'd seen it with her own two eyes and there was no denying it. "Was that the guy from the forest?" Chloe asked her as Amelia nodded her head, starting to walk as she nodded her head for Chloe to follow her. "It was," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "I'm so in over my head Clo," Amelia admitted as she looked towards her friend. But she wasn't really the right one to talk to about this. Don't fall in love to quickly Chloe kept the guys at a distance, but she didn't want to do that, whilst knowing it was probably going to be the best solution.

"Come on, tell mama Chloe what's wrong," Chloe told her as they sat down on a small bench. "It stays between us," she told her best friend as Chloe let out a snort. "You should know that by now Lou," Chloe told her as Amelia nodded her head at her friend. "Did you see him clearly?" she asked Chloe, it would be easier to go about it that way. "He did look familiar," Chloe told her as Amelia leant her head back with a groan as she pulled out her phone. Googling Prince Alexander of Wales, her eyes fell on the man she'd just had dinner with as she handed her phone over to Chloe.

"Isn't that?" Chloe asked as Amelia nodded her head as she noticed Chloe scrolling through her safari app. "You went out with a crown prince of England?" Chloe nearly screamed as she sushed her. "Why don't you announce it for all of Africa," she told her with a swat on the thigh.

"I'm in over my head Clo, I'm falling for him and not a little bit. I'm speaking falling from the highest building and knowing I'll crash once I'm down." Amelia admitted for the first time even to herself, that dinner had just made things more palpable and certain.

"You know what I think about falling in love," Chloe told her as Amelia turned her head to look at her. "That's you, Chloe, I'm not like that. I haven't dated anyone in almost four years, before that I dated a screw up for a month. that's my list and Jens was a douche who let me fall after 8 weeks. So what kind of relationships have I had? This feels different Chloe I can't explain it." Amelia told her as she dropped her elbows to her knees, her head in her hands.

"I can't fall for him Clo, he's the future king of England," she told her friend as she felt Chloe's hand on her back. "He must be feeling something similar from what I've seen Lou," Chloe told her, putting aside her own advice for once seeing that her friend really needed to talk. And hell she was falling for a Prince, that didn't happen every day. She'd been about a meter away from the Prince and her friend had gone to dinner with him.

And she could see that her friend was really starting to fall, she'd never seen her like that. Yes, they'd crushed over doctors at the restaurant of the hospital they ate at 50 meters from the school. They crushed over guys when they went out, but Amelia didn't fall quickly and when she did, it happened quick. She knew from her grandparents that her break up from Jens had been an ugly one, she'd fallen hard and hadn't known how to land. And if they weren't careful this would be the same thing. The fact that her friend didn't date often was enough to know that Amelia took things seriously when she did. Hell Amelia was someone who took a lot of things seriously.

"Do you think he feels the same?" Chloe asked her as Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I'm seeing things that aren't there," Amelia told her but to Chloe that kiss on the cheek seemed a lot more than just that. She'd have to talk to Nathalie to know what had happened at that village with them.

"about what did you guys talk?" Chloe asked, hoping to get something to work with. "everything, our families, his work as a helicopter pilot, his job as a Prince. our studies. We talk about so many things." Amelia told her with a shake of her head. "I'd say if someone as closed off as he must be talking about his family that he must be feeling something as well," Chloe told her as Amelia nodded her head. "He asked me to join him," Amelia told her, looking back at Chloe.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked her as Amelia sat up straight. "He's here for the entire summer holidays, he's going be in three different countries at preservation camps, helping out. I told him I'd want to do that one day. And in the car back here he asked me to join him. He wants me to spend the summer here and help out and be with him." Amelia explained as Chloe let out a heavy breath.

"Than he's certainly feeling something Amelia, a guy like that doesn't ask just anyone to spend the summer with him. And as far as I know about him, he isn't a player, Harry was the player, not him. What are you going to do?" Chloe asked her as Amelie shook her head. "I told him that I wouldn't have any clean clothes by then. Then he suggested I go home spend some time with friend and family before coming back to join him." Amelia told Chloe what Alex had asked her and she was tempted to agree, she really was. Spending more time and in Africa and this time in nature, hell that sounded like heaven to her.

"I told him I'd think about it," she added as Chloe nodded her head, trying to hide the smile on her face. Oh, she was in to witness this show, this was going to get fun quickly and she was front row seat to see what happened and she had a feeling that Nathalie would be as well.

"I'm tempted," Amelia admitted something Chloe had figured out moments before. She knew she'd come, hearing about what her friend seemed to be battling with. Hell yea she'd come back and she wouldn't be surprised to find her friend dating when she came back. And not just a guy, but a future king of England.

"Why don't you sleep on it, it's late and I signed us up for the village visit," Chloe told her as they got up and headed for their beds.

***

"God kill me now." Amelia groaned as both Nathalie and Chloe now gave her advice, they'd admitted to their teacher who Alex exactly was. She'd been more than a bit stunned. And then Chloe learned how cosy and close they'd been at the village as well and they were now teaming up against her.

"and are you going to come back?" Nathalie asked, when Amelia had told her who Alex was she hadn't believed her. she'd thought these two idiots were pulling one on her but then Chloe had come up with the proof and she'd been more than a bit stunned to learn who Alex was. And then to find out that her favourite student was going out to dinner with him and was considering spending the summer with him. Hell, that was news, it made it even more special than it had done before she knew who Alex was.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to talk to gran and gramps tonight when we get back," she told them as they nodded their heads at her in understanding. But something told them that Africa would be welcoming Amelia again very soon. Amelia was happy that not the entire three-hour ride had been about her and Alex, they weren't even them. she'd sent him a text with good morning and that she'd had a brilliant time last night before they left, not knowing how much reception they would have in the village.

Once they got there they got to work pretty quickly, vaccinating, taking care of wounds and injuries. Doing half the doctors job as he went around checking the worst cases. It was hard working in the conditions that they were dealt with. It wasn't sterile like a hospital would be. It went against everything they'd been taught at school and it was hard to forget all of that and use a needle a few times after each other.

During lunch, she'd finally gotten service and got a text Alex had sent her. 'I had a great time as well, I hope we can do it again soon, maybe invite your friend so she doesn't have to scare you through the roof.' read the text as she let out a burst of laughter. "idiot." she muttered to herself as she hit the type box. 'definitely, when do you have time?' she asked him and Chloe and Nathalie didn't have to ask who she was texting, the smile on her face said it all.

'I can't tonight, tomorrow?' read the text as she hit reply that she had a night shift the next evening, why did she have a feeling that they'd have to deal with this a lot. 'the day after tomorrow?' he asked her as she looked towards her friends. "Can he come to the drinks we're going to have the day after tomorrow?" she asked her friends as they raised their brows. "If he wants to," they told her as she looked back down at her phone.

'We're having drinks with the team if you want you can join us?' she texted him, hopping on one hand that he would agree to it, but then again, a lot of questions would come as well. But right now all that she cared about was that she got to spend time with Alex.

'I'll come incognito.' he replied and she wondered what the hell he was getting at now. But she didn't have much time to think about it as they had to get back to work. For the next two days, they kept on working. they'd leave in less than 48 hours and she and Alex had known each other for a week, it was doing her sleep less good though. they kept texting each other, not getting enough of each other, but it was showing as she was simply exhausted. Tonight she was going to see him again and that was all that mattered to her.

"Come on you can pick one of my dresses," Chloe told her best friend as they were getting ready for the party tonight. Tomorrow none of them had to work, only packing would happen and then on Saturday morning, they'd all leave back to Belgium. But she wouldn't be gone for long, she'd talked to her grandparents and though they hadn't liked the idea. But she was going to return in two weeks time to be spending time with Alex. She was looking forward to fulfilling her dream and joining in the conservation.

"No Chloe, I'm going to wear my jeans," she told her, her hair dripping wet as Nathalie occupied the bathroom as the two young women started to get ready for the party.

***

"When is he coming?" Chloe asked as Amelia drunk a sip of her cocktail. "He's on his way." Amelia told an impatient Chloe as she leant back on her chair when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "hey." she heard his familiar voice say as she turned around and couldn't help but let out a giggle with the baseball cap on. "Will it be enough?" she wondered as she came to stand beside her. "Better be." he chuckled as she took his hand in hers in a natural move.

"Alex meet my friend Chloe, you already met Nathalie, guys meet Alex," she told them feeling a bit ridiculous about the introduction seeing as Chloe had googled the life out of him. She was sure she knew more about him now than ever before as Chloe shook his hand followed by Nathalie.

"Behave." she warned her best friend as Nathalie waved it off. "ignore them, they tend to act like children at times," Nathalie noted as both Chloe and Amelia let out a cry of abuse.

"So you're a troublemaker?" Alex asked her with a tilt of his head as she tilted her head to the side with a smirk on her face as he let out a chuckle, fighting the urge to kiss her again. "Let's dance?" he asked, before pulling her off the chair. "Amelia dancing?" Chloe asked, not sure what she was seeing, Amelia didn't dance, yet there she was in Alex's arms as he danced with her in each other's arms.

"Wanna bet they're going to end up married?" Nathalie whispered to Chloe as they saw the loved up look between the both of them. It seemed both of them were denying the inevitable. "I'm in." Chloe agreed, slapping Nathalie's hand with a chuckle.

"So are you going to come back?" Alex whispered as he slowed on the dance floor with her in his arms. "Yes," she whispered, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "You just need to tell me where and how I can get to the place," she told him as he grinned down at her. "I'll pick you up at the airport," he assured her, his thumbs rubbing back and forth on her waist.

"Want to go outside for a moment?" he asked her, taking her hand in his, he'd follow his brother's advice. He was closest to William and he'd called to him about Amelia. He remembered the conversation all too well. The idiot had first laughed flat out. "Well it's finally time, a woman caught you." William had told him, before telling him to simply follow his heart. And then he'd spoken their mum's words. When you loved having someone in your life, you needed to keep a hold of them. And he was taking his mum's words to heart at that. Maybe she'd even sent Amelia on his path, but he was done looking for the right one he kept telling his dad about. He was pretty certain that she was in his arms right now.

"How was your final day?" he asked her as they sat down on a bench. Taylor not too far away, keeping a watchful eye on them both. "Tiring, but I'm happy it's done, it's been a busy five weeks," she told him as he rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm. "I'm really happy you're coming back," he whispered, looking to her, their noses barely touching as she looked into his eyes. "Me too, I'm looking forward to it, do I need to arrange anything else?" she asked him as he shook his head. "I've got a spare room in the suites," he assured her, although he hoped she wouldn't be using that room much.

"Okay," she whispered, dropping her head to his shoulder for a moment as he squeezed his arm around her. "What I'm going to ask you isn't simple and you wouldn't believe me but I haven't done this a lot yet." he started as she lifted her head to look at him in confusion.

"what do you need to ask?" she asked him as he squeezed her hand. "Well, you know who I am and what I'm about to ask you is going to change a lot depending on your answer. But I feel really great with you, I haven't felt this with anyone and I know it's quick, but when you know, you know." he started to ramble nervously.

"Slow down Alex, it's just me here," she whispered to him, tilting her head to the side in a reassuring manner. "Will you be my girlfriend, I know it's a lot to ask you. when we get out, your life won't be private anymore. You'll potentially be the future wife of a future king. but I really like you and I'd love to see where we can get." he told her, cupping her cheek in his hand as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm still studying Alex," she told him as he nodded his head knowingly. "We can work around that, hell Harry made it work with Meghan and they lived an ocean apart, we only live a channel apart, two hours away from each other by train. if we want to we can make this work," he told her, hoping that he hadn't put his faith in her wrongly. Cause he really could see her in his future but right now he was slightly worrying. then again he wasn't just a guy, with dating him came to a lot of baggage. He'd seen what it had done to Kate and to Meghan. He hoped to spare her a bit from that but knew he couldn't promise that not at all.

"Can we?" she asked him, wanting to know that she wouldn't be the only one putting in the effort again. she'd done that once and she wasn't ready to do it again. "Of course, I can come and see you whenever I can, you can come over to KP whenever you want," he told her as he rested his head against hers.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," she whispered as both of them grinned at each other and this time he didn't have to hold back as he closed the gap between them. Kissing her and he couldn't get enough of her as she broke away to take a breath.

"I think my life is about to become a madhouse," she muttered, it wouldn't be immediately, she knew that, but at one point they'd get out and then her life. Well, she better enjoy what little privacy she had left now. but looking at Alex, something inside of her told her that it would be worth it.

"I think you have no idea," he admitted, none of them knew what the reaction would be to her, what people would think of her. Her family was about to be uprooted, he'd seen the way Meghan and Kate had been treated, how his ex Olivia of five years had been uprooted. It wasn't easy to handle on their part and even harder to witness from their POV. They couldn't do anything to protect those that they loved. He just hoped that Amelia would be strong enough to handle it.

"We'll handle it together," he whispered to her, gazing into her eyes as she nodded her head at him.

"Hey Mertens we're supposed to party not be the unsocial one." she heard one of her team call out as Amelia let out a small chuckle. "Never alone," she whispered with a chuckle as they got up and headed inside again.

"Where were you two off to?" Chloe asked her as she stood at the bar, a Martini bellini at the ready for Amelia, Chloe's was in her hand. "What's that?" Alex asked her, scanning the rather large glass as she lifted it for him to have a try. "Martini bellini, it's rather nice, a peachy taste," she told him as he took a sip of the glass. "Too sweet," he told her as she raised her brow at him, having agreed that for now, their relationship would be for their eyes only. They didn't want it to get out already and he was already taking a risk by coming here. But they didn't notice the studious eyes of her best friend.

****

"I'll be back soon," she reassured him, they'd met up at a local park to say goodbye to each other. She was leaving at six the following morning. the teachers were up on their horses in worry about things that could be going wrong. She was simply her usual calm self and had promised Nathalie she'd reign them all in if need be.

"I know, I just don't want to go out there without you," he whispered, looking down at her, their hands intertwined and resting in her lap as she gave him a small smile. "Two weeks and I'm back here," she told him, nudging his nose as he rested his head against hers. "It's two weeks too long." he grinned down at her as she let out a small chuckle. "How are we going to survive me going to school then?" she asked him with a tilt of her head as he nodded his head. "We'll make it work, I want it to work," Alex told her as she played with the bracelet he wore he'd gotten from a small child here in Africa.

"Me too," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, his hands reaching out to pull her legs across his lap. How he wished they didn't have to hide and he could just have her in his hotel room. But the hotel wasn't very discreet and he didn't want Amelia to be faced with the press so early on. So the park was safer at this point. Her guest house, the family living there would only have asked questions as well, so they'd have to make do with what they had for now. But he yearned for the day he could take her to KP and have her in his house.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" he asked her, kissing the top of her head, his hand running up and down her back. "No, I'm just enjoying a moment of peace," she whispered, lifting her head to look at him, her hands wrapping around his neck.

"Does he always follow you?" she asked, she'd talked a little to his shadow, apparently only one person was here with him on this trip. He seemed a bit scary, but she figured he had to be as she rested her head back on his shoulder. "Yes, even when you don't notice him, it's part of our lives," he whispered as she nodded her head against him. "As long as he keeps you safe than I'm okay with it," she noted with a small sigh, starting to draw a pattern on his chest. this felt way to the right to even think about it. But she knew that one thing about her past she'd have to tell him. It wasn't something she wanted to do at all, but it was only fair. She wasn't just dating her neighbour who'd never found out about it.

But then again with her chatty family, there was always a chance at that. But with Alex there came another level of curiosity, if they found out about them, they'd dig up anything they could about her. He'd warned her about that, that was alright with her, she didn't have anything to hide anyway. They could try to turn over any rock and nothing would pop out from underneath.

That was for one thing and she knew she should tell him, but it was too early. She didn't want to have it hung above their heads But it was the only piece of dirt they'd be able to find on her and it wasn't even her fault. She'd tell him when she returned to Africa when they had a bit more privacy with each other.

"Come on I'll walk you back to the house," Alex told her when Chloe sent her a third text as to where she was. They'd been able to spend a little while together, but first, she'd go back home to then return to him after that.

"Text me when you leave and get back to Brussels?" he asked her as she nodded her head. "Of course," she promised him as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips.

****

"Said goodbye to your boyfriend?" Chloe and Nathalie asked her as she nearly jumped through the roof. "Jeez you two should come with a damn bell or something," she told them, Nathalie was 50 but she could go with them when it goes to mischief. "And who says he's my boyfriend?" she smirked at them as she walked over to her bed in the room.

"Come on, you can keep the rest of the group for a fool, not us." Chloe pointed out as a grin broke out on her face. "What can I say?" Amelia giggled happily as she let herself fall back on her bed. "That you're dating the future king of England," Nathalie noted in amusement, shaking her head at her student. Well, that was an end none could have expected. They'd figured they'd come to Rwanda like every other year and it would be their basic abroad internship.

None and certainly Nathalie hadn't expected her favourite student to find a boyfriend, let alone Alexander.

"Yes okay, you got me." she admitted as she turned to them and they laughed out loud. "but it doesn't leave this room and anything to do with him in the future or us stays between the four walls," she warned them, Alex had warned her that when they got out, things wouldn't stay quiet, they'd try people to sell stories. She knew she could trust them, without a doubt, but still. She wanted to make sure that everything she shared about them wouldn't get out at all. It would become hard to weigh and calculate every word she spoke in the time to come. God, when had her life, turned so out of control.

***

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked as she zipped up her luggage, having put her laptop in it and then they were off. "I'm ready," Amelia noted, the bus was waiting outside as the luggage of most of the students was already in the trunk. Theirs joined in the bunch and then they got on the bus itself. The drive towards the airport wasn't too long but rather bumpy as they shook around inside.

"So are you going to come back?" Chloe asked her as Amelia leant her had against the window of the bus. "What do you think?" she asked her best friend with a tilt of her head as she let out a small chuckle. "Well, I suppose we won't be seeing much of you this summer," Chloe noted as Amelia gave her a raise of her brow, the corner of her lip turned up as Chloe shook her head in amusement.

"I don't have to pay for this do I"? Chloe asked her as Amelia let out a small burst of laughter. "Pay for what?" she asked her, only Chloe could stay random things like that and it didn't even faze Amelia any longer, it was part of Chloe's character.

"To have a first-row seat at all of this," Chloe noted as Amelia rolled her eyes. "I think the heat's finally gotten to your head." She told her tapping the side of her head as they focused on the road. 

Amelia's outfits: 

Amelia goes to the small village

Amelia at a local bar in Rwanda 

Amelia says goodbye to Alex 

So that was the chapter, I hope you loved it, please do let me know below what you think and I'll try to get a preview to you for the next chapter. 


End file.
